REWRITE: Stuck in the Future
by Reaper-of-Lost-Souls
Summary: A young girl appears in 20th century Egypt and doesn't know who or what she is. Will she find out why she's there in time to save the world and her Master from the forces of evil? RATING MAY CHANGE OC x YGO pairings


_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ©Kazuki Takahashi

OCs:

Zoey © missb111

Others © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: This is the beginning of my fanfic story of Yugioh. If you have any comments and ideas, go ahead and ask! I hope you enjoy!**

**And I'll keep the other stories up for… another week? Then I'll take them down.**

**BTW: I've stopped writing this story, for the time being! So after a few chapters, I hadn't written past it. I'll post these up every... month? I don't know yet. Just when I feel that I'm done =D**

**New Life, New Home **

I let out a depressed sigh as I leaned against the window and looked out at the big clouds next to me. Hi. My name is Amaya Johnston. I'm 14 years old, on my way to Japan. Why? Well my parent guardian lives in Domino City, Japan and he wants me to stay with him instead of my home. It has been a long flight from America to Japan. Usually l am up for a little plane ride, like when I go to Egypt for business, but today I just feel tired. My life has been an everlasting spiral right now.

My family is separated. My father has been in a mental hospital for reasons of insanity. My mother and brother… well let's just say they're in a better place now, and my grandparents, so are they. I had been living on the streets since my dad was taken away, soon after my mom and brother died. The person who saved me was Kek, Kek Curator. He found me at the university where my dad used to work. I went there to reminisce and to move on, but then he found me. He saw me sitting under a tree, looking at the people passing by. At the time I was all dirty and gross, but he asked me who I was. Kek was one of my father's favorite students before he went insane. When he found me, Kek thought that this was a miracle, and that it was his job to raise me now. So he took me in and I lived at his apartment. It wasn't the best, and close to the school, but it was better than the streets.

Even when I was young I was a smart kid. When I was 9 I had bypassed the grades so much that I became a freshman in high school, but that didn't help me when it came to friends. I was always seen as a nerd and geek that was too smart for the rest of the kids. So my parents gave me a tutor to teach me for a year, as we traveled the world. Before the accident my father was Professor Edward Johnston, with a P.H.D. in mythology and archeology. That year we traveled the world for lectures my father was giving. At the time, I was studying at a college level, and by the end I was bored of any **school**. I've learned to study by myself and do things my way.

That's why I'm not happy about going to Domino City. My parent guardian is going to make me go to Domino High with his daughter, my age. I know that if I show off my smarts that I'll be made fun of and bullied. So I'll just avoid the subject all together and ignore school. I don't have to graduate, I already **did** graduate!

I brushed my hands through my hair. I looked at a strand. It was black colored, with a purple tint underneath. I sighed, '_This is not my real hair_,' I thought. '_It's usually purple, but I think this black look is a bit better. It looks more __**normal**_,' I smiled. '_It's going to be weird going to Japan with my skin slightly tanned… I wonder what people will think I am…_'

I looked out the window again. People were asleep all around me, but I couldn't close my eyes. I have always had this problem with dreams. Whenever I would close my eyes and dream, it would be nightmares. With demons and spirits running around and trying to grab me or other dreams that feel more like memories, but not really memories. They are dreams of living in a land with mountains of sand and big columns, then nightmares with torture and terror. I just don't try anymore. I've learned to stay up for days, even weeks, on end, then go to sleep for a few hours, the nightmares replaying forever. The problem will be is going to school. I won't be able to do that anymore, so I'll be having the dreams more frequently.

I looked out the window. Japan was going into view. I sighed, sinking into the chair. I closed my deep blue eyes, deep in thought, hoping that this new life will be worth more than the one back in America.

**New Life, New Home **

Amaya walked to the car with Kakashi Hatake holding her bags and Zoey walking alongside with Amaya.

"So you're going to be living here… excited?"

"Not really," Amaya blandly responded.

"Oh…"

Amaya stared at Kakashi and Zoey. It was easy to understand that Zoey got her green eyes from her mother and she got her gray hair from her father… well it seemed like it. There was a blue strip in front of her right eye that confused Amaya. It must have been dyed. '_Must be her rebellion or something_," she thought.

"Come on kids," Mr. Hatake said, throwing the bags into the trunk.

They piled into the seats and left the airport.

"So…" Mr. Hatake began, "Are you **sure** about living by yourself?"

Amaya smiled, "I'm sure. I'm used to living alone… and I can handle myself fine."

"Ok," he shrugged.

"Well," Zoey jumped up, "I'm going to show you around if you like it or not!"

"When's school?" Amaya asked, with no interest in conversation.

"It'll start in two days."

Amaya frowned, "Great…"

Zoey shrugged, "The school isn't too bad. I'll show you the ropes, and you'll be doing just fine."

**New Life, New Home **

Amaya walked into her apartment room, the Hatakes leaving her for tonight. She looked around. There was a bathroom next to her bedroom, a little living room at the end of the narrow hall from the door, and a kitchen with a stove, microwave, and refrigerator right next to the living room, opened up so you can easily walk into the kitchen to the living room. She also had two other rooms, one was the master bedroom down a small hallway from the living room, where she planned on sleeping in, and the other was an empty room across from the bedroom door, except for a desk in the corner with no windows, where she planned on working on her school and business work.

Amaya walked into her bedroom, completely exhausted. '_I know I'm afraid of sleep, but I'm going to have to tonight_,' she sighed. She took off her clothes and changed into pajamas, slipping underneath the sheets and turning off the lights. She let out a yawn, closed her eyes, and went straight to sleep, hoping she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night.

**New Life, New Home **

**A/N:**

**Kakashi Hatake is from **_**Naruto**_**, but my friend likes him and wanted him as her father. So for this story, Kakashi is Zoey's father. (I will only do this with OCs. For people like Yugi and Bakura, I HOPE you guys don't need clarification… unless it's with a virtually unknown character)**

**Hopefully, any loose ends will be tied soon enough, and I'll be able to continue this story. If not, mentally slap me! **


End file.
